


Advent calendar drabble #13

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [13]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little friendly bickering between Eve and Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #13

"You're getting on the plane next time. It's ridiculous. You're a grown man, for God's sake. It's unprofessional."

"It's on my records as a phobia - a perfectly legitimate medical condition. I'm not here to flit around the heavens, anyway, so I don't see how it matters to you one way or the other."

"It matters when they're sending me halfway across the bloody world to be your errand boy," Eve said, perched on the edge of Q's desk with a cup of coffee. She liked to come down there every so often at lunch, sometimes to annoy him, but mostly just to catch up. "I won't do it again. You're getting over this. I'm your friend and I want to help you."

"Forcing me into a flying deathtrap is not helping me, Eve," he said, trying to straighten up the papers she'd disturbed by sitting down. She watched him with amusement. He was so damn fussy. "Did Bond put you up to this?"

She laughed, and nudged the papers again as soon as he looked away. "Trust me, I don't think Bond could care less about either of us," she said. There was a pause as they considered what was going on out in the field as they spoke. For all they knew, he could be dead by now.

"Biscuit?" said Q. He did know how to break the tension.

"No thanks," she said. "I'm sitting behind a desk all day anyway now, no need to get fat along with it. Although, it's not like I'll need to get anywhere fast, unless there's some kind of hole-punching emergency."

"A little shortbread never hurt anyone," he pressed, holding the plate under her nose. "Eat it, and I might consider trying to go near a plane without passing out."

"You think I'm so concerned about the size of my backside that it amounts to a full-blown phobia? Fine." She grabbed the biscuit and made a show of stuffing the whole thing into her mouth at once. "Delicious," she said, her mouth still full, and laughed when he flinched in disgust. "I'm sure I can persuade M to give us a little time off to go plane-watching, as long as I get some good video of your reaction."

"On second thoughts," he said, "I've changed my mind. The number of biscuits it would take to get me near a plane? My desk would break under your weight." He dodged her playful smack and laughed. "No more sweets for you, Moneypenny. Go and do some work."


End file.
